Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are generally very small mechanical devices driven by electricity. MEMS devices can also be referred to as micromachines and micro systems technology (MST) devices. MEMS devices can be fabricated on wafers, such as silicon wafers. Some types of MEMS devices include lids thereover that protect the sensitive MEMS components. These lids may also be referred to as membranes.